Warriors: Rise of the Apprentices
by Shadow Maximum
Summary: Bluestar is dead, and now Firestar has to be new clan leader, appoint a new deputy, train Bluestar's two kits whose father's identity is only known to Firestar, and he has to find mentors for his own two kits? What will happen?
1. The Battle of Fates

**New Warriors Fic! This is about Fireheart(star)'s and Sandstorm's children as well as two new kits who only Fireheart knows who their mother is, but he won't tell anyone else. Re-imagines the end of the fifth book, and is sort of a redo of the sixth book. New names, OC's and stuff like that.**

**I present to you:**

**Warriors: Rise of the Apprentices **

_**Castle of Glass-Linkin Park**_

_Take me down to the river bend  
>Take me down to the fighting end<br>Wash the poison from off my skin  
>Show me how to be whole again<em>

_Fly me up on a silver wing  
>Past the black where the sirens sing<br>Warm me up in a nova's glow  
>And drop me down to the dream below<em>

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
>Hardly anything there for you to see<br>For you to see_

_Bring me home in a blinding dream,  
>Through the secrets that I have seen<br>Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
>And show me how to be whole again<em>

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
>Hardly anything there for you to see<br>For you to see_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
>Hardly anything else I need to be<em>

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
>Hardly anything there for you to see<br>For you to see  
>For you to see<em>

Fireheart's heart was racing as he was sprinting towards his camp. He was at the gathering with Bluestar, and Shadowclan had launched an attack on the camp of Thunderclan. Fireheart arrived at the camp to see only chaos. He looked behind him, hoping to find Bluestar but she was gone.

_But she was right behind me..._

She was nowhere to be seen, yet he found his worst enemy; the cat that had been his enemy since his arrival in the clan. He found Tigerstar; now the leader of Shadowclan; fighting Graystripe. Fireheart intruded immediately and with all of his might took the big cat off of his feet.

"Graystripe," he began. "Go get Ravenpaw and Barley! We need all of the help that we can get!

Ravenpaw and Barley lived on a farm outside of the camps. Ravenpaw had left Thunderclan after no one had believed him about Tigerstar's dreadful secret of murdering Redtail, an iconic Thunderclan deputy.

Fireheart and Tigerstar were battling; it was a pretty matched fight with Fireheart's speed and agility vs. Tigerstar's strength and way more experience.

Fireheart had knocked the big cat on the ground again, yet as he was prepared to deliver a devastating blow, Darkstripe, one of Tigerstar's followers since the beginning, got on Fireheart;s back, and attempted to sink his claws in his flesh, yet Ravenpaw had just arrived with Barley and had pulled Darkstripe off of him and began a quarrel with him.

Riverclan had come to the camp and at first took no sides. They just stood there and watched the destruction that no other clan fight had caused before.

Riverclan attacked the Thunderclan cats, and for a second it seemed hopeless until Windclan came and began helping Thunderclan. Everything was all happening at once, Fireheart couldn't believe what was happening.

It was raining hard now, and lighting was striking some of the trees, though there was no fire luckily.

The dogs that Tigerstar had been feeding for some time were now there too, probably because Tigerstar had led them here. Everything was in chaos, and every clan was in danger.

Where was Bluestar?

Tigerstar found Bluestar fighting with Riverclan leader Leopardstar.

He had to find Cloudtail, Sandstorm and Graystripe.

He once again found himself in a battle but this time with Shadowclan cat Blackfoot, whom he's never liked from the beginning. He had just finished. With him when they had more guests.

Tigerstar had said about bringing some of his friends to the forest, the name was Bloodclan, and Fireheart had only seen them from eavesdropping on the Shadowclan camp. Now they were part of the battle, and were battling mostly the dogs, which had aggravated Tigerstar.

Fireheart turned around to see Bluestar now fighting with Tigerstar. She was putting up a good fight. Leopardstar then leaped on top of Bluestar. Bluestar knocked her off, but Tigerstar delivered a devastating blow. She was knocked to the ground. Fireheart was racing towards them, but it was too late.

Tigerstar sunk his claws in her exposed belly, and she was bleeding badly

_Oh no..._

Fireheart ran full speed at Tigerstar again and knocked him with such force that he retreated immediately, with Windclan, Riverclan, Bloodclan, and the dogs following the Shadowclan cats.

Fireheart looked at Bluestar. She had been delusional up until this point.

"It's okay Bluestar. I'll go get Cinderpelt."

"No. Don't. I'm long gone. But Fireheart...the prophecy... you are the fire that will save the clan."

"But Bluestar-"

"No. Go. Check on Thunderclan. It's yours now-Firestar"

Then, her body just lay motionless on the ground.

Bluestar was dead.

Fireheart couldn't believe it. The one that had been his friend since he had joined the clan-other than Graystripe-and now she was dead.

She said that he was the fire that will save the clan. Did she mean it? Since she was dead, and Fireheart was her deputy, he was Firestar now. And as leader, he had to go to the moonstone to receive his nine lives.

At last, the battle was over, but that didn't satisfy him.

"Firestar."

Firestar looked down at Bluestar. She was still breathing

"In my den...there are...two kits...they are mine...I had them while in my grief. They are six moons old now. Train them Firestar-you and Graystripe train them."

"Bluestar! Whose kits are they? I need to know!"

"They are...they are..."

She choked, and said at last before her last breath,

"Tigerstar's."


	2. Meet the New Apprentices

**GUYS! CHILL OUT! This isn't a one shot story!**

**Sorry Bluestar had to die, but if she didn't the story would end there.**

It was three whole days after Bluestar had died, and now Firestar was on his way back from the Moonstone to share tongues with StarClan and receive his nine lives. Bluestar had warned him of a new prophecy. She said that "Sun and Moon will meet in battle, over a battle to prove loyalty to the clan. One will Both will survive, one will go away." Firestar was still trying to figure this out. What did she mean?

He had reached the camp, to find it filled with cats, just like it would be on a normal day. Nothing had gone wrong. And now, the time had come to appoint a new deputy. He had wanted to make Graystripe or Sandstorm, but he had someone better in mind. A much more experienced warrior.

He leaped on top of the Highrock, and with as much pride as he could have he said,

"All cats of Thunderclan who are old enough to catch your own prey, gather around the Highrock."

Every cat that was over six moons old gathered around the Highrock in dead silence.

"It is time to appoint a new deputy. I have thought long and hard to decide on who my deputy will be, and finally at last, I have made my decision. StarClan grant that I made the right decision, my deputy will be Whitestorm."

Whitestorm stared blankly at Firestar, as if he couldn't belive what he had just heard. Everyone of the cats around the Highrock gasped, as they obviously though he would choose Graystripe, who had been his best friend since he had first joined the clan, and he was the first clan cat that he had ever seen from any clan.

At last, Whitestorm regained his composure and joined Firestar on top of the rock.

"Thank you Firestar. I will be the greatest deputy I can be for you. Once again, thank you."

Firestar nodded his head and said you're welcome, and he still stood on the rock, as he was about to prepare to announce two more things, two things that the clan must need to know.

They were murmuring about the decision to make Whitestorm the new deputy. At last, everyone looked at Firestar still looking down on them from the rock. More murmurs followed, then silence.

"Thunderclan, I have news of Bluestar's murderer. There have been several rumors of who it was, ut I am here to clear things up for you. I saw here murderer murder her. I saw that backstabbing, btraying, monster of a cat. It was Tigerstar who murdered her."

Shocked gasps arose from the sea of cats. Yes, it was an obvious cat to pick, yet nobody thought that Tigerstar would murder anybody unless he really needed to. This was the brave warrior that stood with Lionheart and Whitestorm as the three most experienced warriors when Firestar had been brought into the clan. He was viewed as a wise hero, not a betraying murderer. Firestar had understood why it was hard for them to believe that this once legendary cat that had been looked up to would murder one of his best friends. His own former leader, for whom he was the deputy of once.

"I know," Firestar began.

"That it's hard to believe, but you must be aware of Tigerstar at all times. If you see him doing something he shouldn't be doing, report to me immediately. But now, for some good news for once.

Sandstorm and I are proud to announce that our two kits are six moons old, and that they will be trained."

The two orange kits behind Firestar stepped up in front of the crowd and silently looked on, frightened, at how many cat's attention was trained on them.

He called the one on his right up. The cat stepped up, and Firestar said

"Warrior ancestors, I hope that you accept this kit into becoming a warrior."

There was a crack of lightning, then silence.

"Alright then. This cat shall from now on be called Rocketpaw."

The cat on his left came up. He looked a little more like Firestar than Sandstorm, as appose to Rocketpaw.

He did the ceremony, and after that he said,

"Very well, this apprentice will from now on be known as Sunpaw."

And now it was time for the biggest announcement, the one that only he knew, but now everyone would know. _Should I tell them that the kits' father is Tigerstar, or do they really need to know._

"Cats of Thunderclan I have one more announcement to make. Before Bluestar died, she told me something that none of us cats had known. None of us would even guess that she did what she did. During her depression, she had kits. They are six moons old now, and she says that they must be trained immediately."

The other two kittens were right behind him as well. No one would guess that Tigerstar is their father, as they both have the blue coat of their mother.

He called the one on his right.

"...This cat from now on will be known as Moonpaw."

Then the one to his right, and after he asked StarClan to admit this apprentice, he was going to announce the name when somebody spoke up from the crowd.

"Who is their father?" Asked Dustpelt.

Firestar hesitated, and finally he decided that no one needed to know. It shall be kept as a secret.

"I don't know. Bluestar never said. She only told them how old they were and that they must be trained immediately."

"Who will be their mentors?"

It took Firestar some time to remember that Bluestar had wanted him a Graystripe to train the apprentices.

"Right, she told me one more thing. She sort of picked the mentors for me. She said that she wanted the kits to be trained by Graystripe and me."

"That takes care of that, but then who will mentor you and Sandstorm's kits?"

"Well, Graystripe and I cannot do it, but Sandstorm, Dustpelt, will you take the honors of mentoring my two kits?"

Both of the cats nodded their head and said thanks.

"But now, this cat shall be named. This cat will be my apprentice. She will from now on be known as..."

There was a dead silence over the forest, and the only sound you could here was the wind blowing against the trees.

"Bluepaw."


	3. Meet StarpawHunting Patrol Gone Wrong

**Glad people are at least reading the story. Some people are confused, but hey, confusion leads to questions, questions lead to smarts, and smarts lead to great things in life.**

Of course it hadn't taken a lot of time to figure out that Firestar had clearly named Bluepaw after his friend and wise mentor Bluestar. But the other names really just popped into Firestar's head, and those were the names that he gave them.

But now reader, this is where the main focus is taken off of Firestar and is now focused on the four kits that were just made apprentices.

Rocketpaw, Sunpaw, Moonpaw. And Bluepaw. They all grew up together, and were about as close as moss and mossy trees. They were closer together than Riverclan was close to their river.

So our story really begins here and now, A full moon after Firestar named the apprentices...

"Hey Sunpaw! Come here!"

Rocketpaw and Sunpaw were brothers, and they swore that they would always be friends forever.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Sandstorm asked me to pick someone that would go on the patrol with her and Brambleclaw. I was going to choose either Bluepaw or Moonpaw, but they are busy hunting for the clan."

"Okay. Let me check that it's okay with Dustpelt. I think that he actually wanted to train today."

"Okay. Be back soon."

While Sunpaw was going to check with Dustpelt if he could patrol, Rocketpaw just stood there. Other than Bluepaw, Moonpaw, Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe and Sunpaw of course, no one really liked him. Whenever he is walking past warriors he tries to say hi but he always just gets a growl or a grimace or a dirty look back. The kits felt threatened by him even. He just couldn't understand why.

Sunpaw came back with Dustpelt, just as Sandstorm approached Rocketpaw. Sandstorm and Dustpelt grew up together as kits and apprentices, but after Sandstorm grew closer to Firestar, who was Fireheart, Dustpelt and Sandstorm drifted apart. Now they are training two brothers, and they are brother and sister.

Sandstorm and Rocketpaw and Sunpaw went to go find Brambleclaw. When they did they went on the patrol.

"So Sunpaw, I bet you I'm going to be made a warrior first!"

"No way! I got mad skills! You can't get this!"

They scuffled together with Sandstorm laughing. Brambleclaw tried to giggle, but that uncomfortable feeling that he had around Rocketpaw was clearly there.

They were rolling around now, and soon they were flinging paws all over the place.

"Be careful my apprentices! Don't hurt yourselves!"

Sandstorm was barely able to hold back her laughter.

One of the paws connected and it sent Sunpaw flying back into some bushes.

Sandstorm stopped laughing immediately and went after Sunpaw.

"Sunpaw!"

Rocketpaw and Brambleclaw were left. Rocketpaw looked up at Brambleclaw and met glaring and mean cold eyes.

"Now look at what you did!"

"What did I do in the first place? Why doesn't any warrior in Thunderclan feel comfortable around me?"

"Because we just don't!"

"Don't treat me like I did something wrong to you if I didn't do anything wrong! Of course, you would know all about that! You know how it feels!"

"Yeah but I'm different from you!"

"How?"

"We just are different, and you don't talk back to a warrior."

With that, Rocketpaw ran back to the camp without waiting for Sunpaw or Sandstorm.

When Sandstorm had retrieved Sunpaw, Brambleclaw had not moved from his position.

"Where's Rocketpaw?"

"He's gone. He was back talking to me. He accused me of blaming him for doing something that he didn't do, and said that I know how it feels. I told him off and he ran towards the camp."

"Brambleclaw you mouse-brained fox dung! I see the way that you all look at him but he is _**NO **_different from the rest of the apprentices. Firestar will hear about this at once and I'm sure you are going to get an extra special punishment!"

She turned to walk away. She and Sunpaw stalked off without waiting for Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw did remember what it was like to be an apprentice, yet he hadn't realized that that was what he was doing to Rocketpaw. He vaguely remember Firestar staring at him as a kit, and him staring back in absolute wonder.

Quickly, he ran off back to the camp.

Moonpaw and Bluepaw always fantasized about being what their mother used to be, and even wished that they would be like their father, if only they knew who their actually was.

They trained together with Firestar and Graystripe, with Rocketpaw and Sunpaw as well. They were all just one big family, waiting for the day that they would be called warriors.

And now they sit, after their hunting, waiting for Rocketpaw and Sunpaw to return. They had taken longer than expected.

Then Sandstorm and Sunpaw came bounding into the camp.

"Have any of you seen Rocketpaw in his den or something?"

"No," said Moonpaw.

"We've been sitting here since we got back and we have seen no sight of him."

"What? He's not here at the camp? Where could be?"

"I'll show them. I'll be the best fox-dunging warrior in the history of this clan! I'll save them and they won't be afraid of me anymore. They'll love me. LOVE ME!"

Rocketpaw was wandering. He was just walking around. He wasn't really looking for anything, except peace and quiet.

He heard a noise, and he smelled something, but then he could not sense any movement, and he quickly dismissed the idea that someone else was here out in the forest.

He kept walking.

"Love me. Love me. They will all love me like Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Bluepaw, dad, mom, Whitestorm, Dustpelt. I'll show them. I'll make this clan as good as the other clans like LionClan and TigerCl-ooof!"

He had run into something. He couldn't see what it was, his face was in the bracken, but when he got up, he met the eyes of a giant black tabby.

Back at the camp, all of the cats that actually cared about Rocketpaw were panicking. They were figuring out which warrior would go and find them.

"I'll go find him!" Said another apprentice, by the name of Starpaw. Starpaw had kept an eye on Rocketpaw ever since the accident in the kit nursery that caused Rocketpaw to be hated by the warriors. She was the only kit/apprentice that remembered it. There's no doubt that she has a thing for Rocketpaw.

"No. You are too small. You are only an apprentice, you could get killed," said Whitestorm.

The warriors resumed talking. Starpaw bolted out of the camp and searched for Rocketpaw.

She ran the whole way and knew exactly where he was. She had gotten used to his scent, and he had the only scent that she knew by heart.

She found him, as well as a black tabby three times his size looming over him.

'No! Rocketpaw!"


	4. Is Starpaw a friend?

"No Rocketpaw!"

Starpaw was quick. She ran towards them both and tackled Rocketpaw so that he was no longer near the giant tabby. She quickly stood up to the tabby.

"Who are you? And what are you doing out here? And stay away from my Rocketpaw!"

"I'm Tigerstar. Leader of Shadowclan. Who are you little kitty?"

"I'm Starpaw, and don't call me kitty or I'll have your head on a tree branch!"

"I see."

"Starpaw! Don't you ever run off like that again! You could've been killed by a badger or something. You're lucky that you didn't-ooh!"

Sandstorm had come had followed Starpaw's scent as soon as she knew that she was gone, and she stared at Tigerstar in disbelief, staring over one of her clan's apprentices.

"I had to go save Rocketpaw! This jerk, might have hurt him! I know all about you Tigerstar! And you have no right to be on our border! Leave now or I will make you!"

"Feisty, aren't you?"

"Tigerstar, would you please return to your own camp. We do not wish to any physical conflict."

"My pleasure."

As Tigerstar obeyed Sandstorm's orders, Starpaw scowled at him.

"Starpaw! What was that stunt you pulled! You could have at least waited for a warrior!"

"But I wanted to save him by myself! He could have gotten hurt and all you guys could do was argue!"

"Enough. We will head back to the camp at once, Firestar will decide your punishment."

"But come one! I could have taken him myself! He is nothing! NOTHING!"

It took a while for Rocketpaw to follow. He had never seen an apprentice stand up to a leader like that. A giant and murderous one like Tigerstar no less.

He followed them back into the camp, and when he got back everyone seemed relieved, especially Firestar. After all, it was his kin.

"This little apprentice bolted out of the camp and went out into the woods by herself. She could have been killed! And she stood up to Tigerstar like she was twice his size!"

Sandstorm was explaining the situation to Firestar. Rocketpaw was overhearing them both and how Sandstorm and Firestar both seemed worried about both of the apprentices, not just himself.

He looked around and found Starpaw watching him, eyes locked on him. He went over there.

"Hi."

"Hello Rocketpaw."

"Thank you for trying to protect me and standing up to that jerk Tigerstar."

"You are welcome."

"You want to come and hang out with my friends and I? We would always welcome new friends!"

"I don't think that Sandstorm wants me anywhere near you right now. I'll see you later."

She darted off to her mentor Whitestorm, and she looked back at Rocketpaw one last time before disappearing into the training hollow.

The next hours he had not seen her at all. Sandstorm, Firestar and Graystripe all made it that whenever one was on a patrol; the other one was hunting or doing work at the camp.

_She seems pretty nice. Do I really want her as friend? Or will she cause too much trouble? How will Bluepaw, Moonpaw and Sunpaw react if I invited her to come and play with us? Why did she risk her life to save me? Why are Firestar and Sandstorm keeping me away from her?_

Rocketpaw had found himself at the nursery where Goldenflower was nursing some kits. Her newest ones, Thunderkit and Snickerkit were sucking up the milk hungrily. He couldn't help but think of how cute they are, and that he was once once himself a kit.

The bright orange apprentice walked around the camp absent-mindedly.

He came across Moonpaw and Bluepaw. They both had the blue coat that their mother had, and no one would guess that Tigerstar was their father. Only Firestar knew, not even Graystripe or Sandstorm know. Just Firestar.

"Where is Sunpaw?"

"Oh, he went hunting with Dustpelt. What did you do? What were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"I know. Brambleclaw made me mad and instead of going back to the camp I decided to hunt. I ran into this giant tabby."

Suddenly, a smile crept across Rocketpaw's face and he realized the envy his friends would have if they found out that it was Tigerstar

"Guess who it was!"

"Who? Was it Tallstar? Leapordstar? Blackstar?"

"Nope. Even better!"

"No way! Tigerstar?"

"Yep!"

"No way! You are a liar, liar, paws on fire!"

"It's true!"

"So did you show him your fangs? Or kick his butt? Or Snarl at him?"

"Well, no. Another apprentice; Starpaw, came and helped me and she showed Tigerstar up like a Shadowclan cat would try and show up a Windclan cat!"

"She did? Just for you? Awwww... Rocketpaw's got a ma-ate, He's got a ma-ate! So do you think she is cute?"

"What? No! It's not like that! She just saved me, for the sake of the clan. You guys would do the same, right?"

"Oh! Would you look at the time? I've better go! I have to hunting with Ummm..."Himtail", see ya!"

Rocketpaw felt so bad, and then he realized that it was Bluepaw who had done all of the talking. He had wondered why Moonpaw had not said a thing and he suddenly remembered that she had been upset for the past few days. Why?

"Don't worry Rocketpaw. I would do it for you."

He turned around to see that his bright-orange brother Sunpaw had come to join him. "Thanks Sunpaw."

"You're welcome."

The next few days, he wanted to talk to Starpaw a bit more. She wanted to know if she was going to be a good friend or a trouble maker.

_Well, even if she is a trouble maker, Bluestar was not exactly a perfect cat either and looked where she turned out to be. _He thought.

One day he was just walking around the camp. Brambleclaw had again neglected to give him any sort of positive attention and he was going to report it to Firestar when he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned around and found no one there. Had they not really been there?

"Hey."

He suddenly jumped and turned around. He found Starpaw's face and he noticed that she had an unusually White coat. It was even whiter than Whitestorm's coat. She wasn't even Cloudtail's daughter. She was actually Dustpelt's daughter.

'Hello Starpaw. How did you disappear so fast? I just heard your footsteps behind me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! I just was following you."

"Why were you following me?"

"Because I had nothing else to do. I saw that you were going to Firestar's den. Why?"

"Brambleclaw and some of the other warriors are disrespecting me again and am going to report them to Firestar."

A frown came across her face, and it was all she could do not to blurt out that he deserved to be respected. Instead she just said, "Can I come?"

"Sure he said. And the two apprentices walked to Firestar's den.

_Oh, this is only the beginning. More action, more adventure, and more everything to come._


	5. Starpaw The New Prophecy

Rocketpaw and Starpaw walked to Firestar's den. They were making all sorts of jokes and were just happy.

"Why did the pigeon let the black cat cross his path?" began Starpaw.

"I don't know? Why did he let it cross his path? That's a bad idea!"

"Because he wasn't a chicken!"

They both laughed until they came across Firestar's den. They saw Sandstorm and Graystripe in there with Firestar discussing clan business and eating rabbits. They were almost about to leave when Firestar caught sight of them and he called them over to him.

"Hey come over here. What do you two want?" He asked in a quizzical tone. It was Rocketpaw who answered.

"Well, Brambleclaw and some of the other warriors are making fun of me again without me even provoking them."

"Why are you here Starpaw?"

"I am because Rocketpaw went here and I thought I'd come too. Also, some of the apprentices are bullying me and making fun of me for disappearing and saving Rocketpaw. I told them to stop but they just kept doing it more and more."

"Okay so you are both being bullied. I will talk to you. Thank you. You may go and eat now. You two look like starved voles."

They left Firestar's den and without another word they headed for the food pile. Some apprentices and warriors walked past them and either snickered or just laughed, but none of them said anything.

_Oh StarClan, why do my fellow Thunderclan mates not like me or accept me? Why am I different form the others? I am clan born. I wasn't a rogue. I wasn't a kittypet. Why are they always picking on me? And Starpaw too? Was there something that happened a long time ago that I just don't remember? Please StarClan. Just give me some answers._

That night Starpaw snuck out of the apprentices den. She left the camp and went to FourTrees. She just stood on one of the rocks. She didn't move. She eventually fell asleep, or at least got her eyes closed.

_StarClan, if I am truly supposed to do great things, why does no one accept me? Is it because of that incident in the nursery with Rocketpaw? Do they distrust me for that? And who will be the second? The one that will one day meet me at FourTrees and save the clan with me? Why hasn't there been any sign of anyone else receiving the dreams? I've done everything right? I just don't understand._

It was a while before she woke up. She noticed the sun was still down and by how dark it was it would be for the next few hours.

_How long have I been sleeping? _

She heard a noise. She snapped her head in the direction that the noise came from, yet she saw nothing at all.

She could just stay here and think about everything. StarClan, her dreams, Ro-

She heard the noise again and Starpaw decided that something was out there and that she would find out who or what it was.

"Hello? Is anyone there? You better show yourself or I don't care if you are Tigerstar I will rip your lungs out and shove them straight back down your throat if you don't leave me alone!"

She strained her ears to listen to the noise again and now she knew that it must be a cat doing something. The clatter was so big that it could only be caused by a cat.

"Come out here now! I am not in a good mood! You are a mouse-brained piece of fox dung if you think that you can take on this kitty! I may look like a kittypet but I have the might of a lion!"

She began to get really suspicious. She couldn't hear anything anymore though, so she settled down and went up to sit on the great rock again.

"Stupid cats think that they can mess with me. I'll show them! I will be the best fox dunging leader that this mouse-brained forest has ever seen."

She was just under the rock when she heard the noise another time. She quickly sprinted to the place where it came from.

"That's it!"

She looked behind a bush and at first saw nothing. Then she saw movement. She saw something bright red move. She tackled it and they rolled into the opening. Starpaw quickly got on her feet and tried to look at her attacker but he was too fast and he jumped on her back.

"Get off of me or I will gut you like a fish!"

"Starpaw?"  
>The attacker quickly got off of her and she began cleaning herself. She didn't bother to question him until she was fully clean.<p>

She looked up and saw Rocketpaws eyes staring into her eyes.

"Umm oh umm high Rocket-umm-paw."

"Hi Starpaw? What are you doing here? You must have slept away from camp so silently that not even Moonpaw heard you! She heard me though, and she promised not to tell anyone except Sunpaw and Bluepaw."

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You could have gotten killed?"

"But there is nothing out here at this time of night."

"I mean by me. If I didn't know that you were you I would've killed you if you didn't get off me! And then I couldn't live with myself because I lo-I mean ummm..."

"What? Because you what?"

"Ummmmm... because... I love Thunderclan and if I kill anyone in Thunderclan I would just like, so break down."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Why are you here?!"

"It probably meant nothing. I should just go back to the camp and let you do your thing."

"Come on Rocketpaw. You can tell me anything."

"All right. I had a dream, and StarClan gave me a message. They said that I would come here and find out how I will someday save the clan like Firestar did when he was a young warrior and then deputy and then leader. They said that a male and female will save the clan together and will be known as warriors and will forever be remembered as heroes together."

"Starpaw's heart flittered. She became so overjoyed. Then she passed out.

**I know it was kind of a filler but it had to be put in there because there is some information regarding Starpaw and Rocketpaw. This chapter focuses on Starpaw mainly and you got to see what it was like for Starpaw to be in a bad mood.**


End file.
